Advances in electronic communications technologies have interconnected people and allowed for creation and distribution of electronic content perhaps better than ever before. For example, mobile phones exist that can be used to take photographs, record audio, capture video, and communicate via voice calls, voice messages, text messages, and electronic mail messages (“e-mail messages”). Mobile phones can also be used to present the created content for experiencing by a user, or the content may be transferred from the mobile phone to a more long-term data storage platform, which can be used to store and present the content. However, if a user of a device such as a mobile phone wants to provide created content to other people, typically, the user must actively provide the content to each person (e.g., by electronic messaging).
As an example, a user may utilize a mobile phone camera to capture a photograph at a particular geographic location. If the user wants to share the photograph, the user must actively send a copy of the photograph to each desired recipient. In addition, the user may have to provide an explanation of the content in order for the content to make sense to each recipient. For instance, the user may send a text message explaining, “Here is a picture from my trip to Bermuda.” This process quickly becomes repetitive and time consuming when repeated for multiple different recipients. Moreover, the user may have no way of identifying certain people who may be interested in, or become interested in, content associated with the geographic location.